A Dent in The Heaven
by devi no kaze
Summary: Sequel : Love Between the Captains and dedicated for DearestSayaka. Tezuka's life is perfect. Famous tennis player, beautiful wife, three children. Everything seems perfect, but there is no such thing called perfect in this life. The Tezukas will face something soon...
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi everyone, here is the sequel of Love Between Two Captains. Hope you like it! This fanfiction is for **DearestSayaka **who have asked. Hope you like it.

Summary : **Sequel of Love Between the Captains** and dedicated for **DearestSayaka**. Tezuka's life is perfect. Famous tennis player, beautiful wife, three children. Everything seems perfect, but there is no such thing called perfect in this life. The Tezukas will face something soon...

**A Dent in the Heaven**

**Chapter 1**

Fuji now Tezuka Syuuki opened her eyes when a bright morning sun shine hit her beautiful face. She groaned softly as se felt her eyes were blinded by it. She glanced to the alarm clock and sighed. It was 6 o'clock in the morning and it was Friday. A day where she got a chance to finally accompany her husband training for a national tournament. It had been a long time since the last time she accompanied him. The last time was six years ago and she ended up fainted and dicovered that she was pregnant again the next day.

Syuuki slowly sat up, trying not to wake the sleeping human being beside her. She didn't succeed however when a strong arm tightened his grip around her waist. Syuuki was pulled on a bare chest she loved so much.

"Kunimitsu, let go" She said, earning a groan from the man. Tezuka Kunimitsu opened his eyes and smiled lazily when his hazel brown eyes found Syuuki on his chest. Syuuki sat up, bringing him with her.

"Good morning" she whispered, her blue eyes locked to his hazel ones. Tezuka grinned and leaned down to kiss the pale pink lips that only inches away from his own.

"Oh no, no, you don't!" Syuuki said, laughing as Tezuka's lips left her lips and traveled down to her neck. Tezuka ignored her protest and continued to place small kissed down to her breast covered by thin night gown.

"Kunimitsu, stop it you bad man!" Syuuki said teasingly as she, with difficulty, got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom. Tezuka fell back to the bed and watched her walked into the bathroom. He put an arm on his eyes and about to fall asleep when Syuuki's voice was heard.

"Don't fall back to sleep, your training starts in two hour" Syuuki said, laughing when she heard a groan from her husband. She hummed her favourite song as she enjoyed her hot water. She jumped when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She chuckled when a kiss was planted on her neck.

"Wash me too, anata!" A deep voice whispered into her eyes. Smiling, she turned around, pour some soap to her hand and began to wash the closest part of Tezuka'sbody she could reach, his chest. Tezuka's eyes never left her small frame as she busily washed his body. He leaned down and kissed her lips as he lift her up and pushed her to the wall. Syuuki moaned and soon their shower became something hotter than the water around them.

-Dining room-

"Give it back!"

"No!"

"Give. !"

"No"

"Children!" Syuuki warned. The five year old twins looked at her and pouted.

"Oh don't give me that look! Ren, give the spoon back to your sister and both of you, finish your breakfast" Syuuki said. Ren scowled as he gave his sister's spoon back while Ai grabbed it as she sent him her death glare. Shin chuckled as he watched his siblings acts.

"Where's Father?" The eldest of the three children asked.

"He will come down soon. As usual, he's busy in front of the mirror, checking everything so he will look perfect" Syuuki said, smiling.

"You mean, in front of the mirror, looking for my glasses which was missing from its usual place so I can walk around without bump to something" Tezuka said as he entered the dinning room. Shin laughed as his father ruffled his hair.

"Father, Ren was so mean to me!" Ai pouted.

"Ren, don't be mean to your sister!" Tezuka said gently. Ai stucked out her tongue at Ren, who was glaring at her, and continued eating her breakfast. Fuji put his plate in front of him and sat down beside him.

"Father, when will you train me again?" Shin asked, his blue eyes shone with hope.

"I don't know Shin, maybe this weekend, if I have time" Tezuka said. He really wanted to spend more time with his family. His son, especially, who was now busy with his own tennis team.

Shin and Ai were the ones who seemed to be really like tennis like him. Syuuki was still fond of it but it just a hobby for her now, she was content with her job as the CEO of her father's company. The first time he found that Ai likes tennis was when he watched a match Roger Federer on TV when he heard some squealeing sound. He turned around and saw his daughter was looking at the TV happily and mimicked whatever the tennis star did on TV. Ren, on the other hand, didn't find tennis interesting at all. He liked drawing and Tezuka had to accept the fact that he might be a painter or something involved drawing when he was older.

"Let me send you to your school, Shin and you twins to your grandmother's house" Tezuka said when he saw Syuuki put a rather big bag for the twins on the table. The twins eagerly finished their breakfast.

"Grandpa said that he will let me cut his bonsai with him today." Ren said happily as he hop off his seat. Tezuka held back a smile.

"Does he really?" Ren nodded happily.

"Yesh, and I will make it prettier, Tou-san" Tezuka shared a smile with Fuji who was shaking her head.

"Of course you are..." Tezuka said. He let his son ran to the car while he turned around and kissed Syuuki goodbye.

"Father does know that Ren will make his bonsai bald, doesn't he?" Syuuki asked, raising an eyebrow. Tezuka chuckled and nodded.

"I think so. I'll be back in thirty minutes." He said before he walked to the car and started the car.

-Kuniharu and Ayana's house-

Ayana ran to the gate when she spotted a black sedan entered through it. She smiled widely when her grandchildren ran out the car into her arms.

"Ren-kun, Ai-chan!" She greeted as she showered their face with kisses, making them giggled.

"Do I get some hug too?" Kuniharu asked, opening his arms. Ren and Ai broke their embrace with their grandmother and ran to Kuniharu, screaming "Grandpa". Ayana smiled and she turned to her son.

"Mother" Tezuka said, hugging his mother.

"Kunimitsu. Where's Syuusuke?" Ayana asked.

"She's at home, preparing everything we need to for my practice this morning" Tezuka said. Ayana nodded.

"Well, you and Syuusuke are the only one who use tennis practice as a date. You need to bring her to a candle light dinner or omething, Kunimitsu. It has been a long time since you spoil that wife of yours. Kami-Sama knows how patient she is with a husband like you" Ayana said jokingly. Tezuka only smiled and shook his head.

"I will. Well, if you excuse me, Mother. I have to go soon" Ayana nodded and turned around, only to find Kuniharu and the children weren't there.

"It seems that your father is being dragged somewhere by your children." Ayana turned to Tezuka.

"Practice hard. We would have a very special dinner if you won your match"

"I will, Mother." Tezuka said before leaned down and gave his mother a kiss on her cheek. Tezuka bid his mother goosbye and drove back to the house.

"Everything is ready?" He asked as his eyes swept the bags on the sofa. Fuji was standing in front of the TV with a bottle of water in her hands.

"Yes, let's go let's go!" Fuji turned off the TV and grabbed her bag before walked passed her husband. Tezuka smiled and shook his head before grabbed his own bag and walked out the door.

**TBC**

**AN : **I know that Love Between Two Captain lacks in drama. So,I apologize if you don't really like that. I think in this sequel, I will add some drama and some problem here and there. You can give me some idea, if you like but though PM okay, not review. Eveyone will know then. Oh, I have to make an announcement **: I NEED A BETA FOR THIS STORY SO IF ANY OF YOU WANT TO HELP ME, PLEASE PM ME. THANK YOU VERY MUCH.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Dent in the Heaven**

**AN: **Sorry for making you wait. Here the next chapter. Thank you for my beta reader **Serika Ootori**. Any mistake here is purely mine because I tried to add something in it.

**Chapter 2**

-Sport Centre-

Syuuki glared at her husband as he stood across of her with a smug expression on his face. Her blue eyes moved to a small yellow ball that lied innocently inside her court side. She sighed. She was ex-captain of Seigaku girl tennis team and she would not lose from anyone, especially from the ex-captain of Seigaku boy tennis team.

"We should rest" Syuuki's eyes went back to Tezuka. She picked up the ball from the ground and got ready to serve.

"Not until I beat you first!" she said. Tezuka shook his head.

"If we wait until you beat me, we will stay here forever" Tezuka said without looking back. He began to walk back to the bench. Before he reached his destination, however, something hit his head hard. He groaned in pain and turned around only to spot the same tennis ball they used to play with and a victory pose of his wife.

"Syu...," he whispered dangerously.

"What? It's your punishment! You just said that I will never beat you. Ha! Just because you're one of the best tennis players in this world, doesn't mean I cannot beat you." Syuuki said as she walked to the bench and sat down, taking out her bottle from the back. Tezuka shook his head and sat down beside her.

"You will not because I have training almost everyday if my match is coming; you, on the other hand, only play when you want to."

"Still, I will beat you one day or at least Shin will beat you."

"Shin beats me is different than you beat me!"

"It won't because I am his private coach, so if he beats you then I will be proud as a couch and mother should be," Syuuki said. Tezuka just raised his eyebrow and took a long gulp of his water. He decided to not reply Syuuki's last sentence. He would not win anyway. Fuji and their stubbornness!

"Well, well, look who are these?" A familiar voice approached them. Syuuki looked at the source of it and rolled her eyes while Tezuka didn't really pay attention to it.

"Which one of you is ready to have a match with ore-sama?" The approaching figure continued, which was ignored by the couple.

"Seigaku's perfect pair, do you hear me! No one dares to ignore ore-sama!" he was standing in front of them now. His grey expensive jersey that felt very Hyotei matched with his silver hair.

"Go away, Atobe," Syuuki said bored. She was never fond of this arrogant man. Sure, he was amusing at first but he became annoying in the next minutes. Who cares if he was one of the wealthiest men in Japan? She was rich too and had better manner... most of the time.

"What are you doing here, Atobe?" Tezuka asked as he took off his glasses and cleaned them. Atobe proudly raised his newly-expensive racket and swing it few times.

"What does it look like? Just because ore-sama is the owner of Atobe Co., doesn't mean ore-sama has forgotten about tennis," Atobe said arrogantly.

"Saa, Tezuka, have a match with ore-sama!" Atobe demanded as he walked to the court. Tezuka shook his head and stood up.

"Are you really going to have a match with him?" Syuuki asked, pouting. She was actually afraid that Atobe was going to injure Tezuka again.

"Yes, the sooner I beat him, the sooner he will leave," Tezuka shrugged, "Beside, consider this as a practice."

Fuji sighed and she leaned her back to the wall and watched the two ex-captains duel each other. She glanced at her back and grinned before her hand was trying to find something in it.

"Shit!" Atobe cursed as he threw himself to the ground. He smirked as Tezuka watched him emotionlessly across the court. He admitted that Tezuka was much, much stronger now. Well, he was a tennis player so he must have practice more often than him.

"Atobe~" A sing-song voice of Syuuki was heard and Atobe turned around. He watched as Syuuki walked to him with a water bottle.

"Are you trying to make your husband jealous, Syuuki?" he asked, standing up and took the bottle in his hand. Syuuki was smiling widely, almost scary, to him.

"No and he won't. This is special water for the loser." She said. Atobe raised an eyebrow and without another though, he took a big gulp of the water. Suddenly he chocked and his face went green.

"Arggh!" Atobe was holding his stomach.

"Syuuki, what are you doing to him?" Tezuka asked, walking fast to Atobe who was kneeling on the ground now.

"Humm... I juts gave his the new Extremely Wonderful Juice Inui made for me," Fuji said innocently. Tezuka sweat dropped and sighed. He looked at Atobe in pity.

"Are you okay, Atobe?" he asked. Atobe didn't say anything. Tezuka knelt before him and shook his shoulder.

"Atobe?" he called again. As much as he didn't like the guy, he didn't want his wife to be jailed because she killed the ex-captain of Hyotei.

"The..re's... nothing...that...can...bring...ore-sama down," Atobe tried to speak.

"Hn" Tezuka turned his head when he heard a sound of giggle escape from his wife's mouth. He admitted himself that the scene before him was funny but still, what if Atobe died?

Tezuka watched as Atobe, with all his strength, tried to stand up and faced both of the Tezuka. Tezuka also stood up and they stared at each other for few minutes before Tezuka moved out the way and Atobe suddenly ran as fast as he could. Tezuka shook his head and let out a chuckle as Syuuki was laughing her ass off.

"Let's go home! Oh before that we need to pick the twins," he said shortly. Syuuki just nodded. She was still laughing at the poor Atobe Keigo.

-Tezuka's parents' house-

"Look, Father!" Ren pushed a large paper on Tezuka's face. Tezuka took it and smiled as his hazel eyes observed the strange yet recognizable shapes in bright colours. Once Tezuka and Syuuki entered the house, Ren immediately ran to Tezuka and show him the picture he made proudly.

"This is you, Mother, Ai and Shin-nii," Ren said while pointed to each different shape on the picture.

"This is good, Ren," Tezuka ruffled his son's hair.

"Of course, I made it" Tezuka raised an eyebrow when he heard that and shook his head. Tezuka took Ren's hand and took him to the dining room where his mother and wife were busy preparing lunch. He put his son on the chair and walked to his wife.

"Can I help with something?" he asked, looking around.

"Yes, can you get father and Ai? Tell them the lunch is ready," Syuuki said, walking away with some bowls in her hands.

"Of course" Tezuka walked out the dining room and began to search them. It was no secret that Kuniharu was really fond of Ai. Maybe because Tezuka was the only son plus he had two grandsons, so he really spoiled the little girl. Tezuka shook his head and smiled when he remembered the time when Ai managed to drag his grandfather to play dolls with her in the garden full of bonsais, claiming that it was her dolls' adventure time.

Tezuka turned around and smiled at the sight of his father tried to teach Ai how to play chess. Ai was still too young to really understand that but it didn't stop Kuniharu to keep introduce it to her every time the twins came over. Silently, Tezuka walked to the duo and cleared his throat.

"Father, lunch is ready," he said. Kuniharu smiled and nodded at his son and swept his granddaughter from the wooden floor.

"Let's go, Ai-chan. We will continue later," He said as he put her on his shoulder. Ai giggled and waved to her father.

"Come, Father"

-Tezuka Kunimitsu's house, 08.00 pm-

"Tezuka, I'm sorry for coming without informing you," Oishi said as he took off his shoes.

"It's alright"

Oishi Shuichiroh smiled at his long best friend. He was now Tezuka's manager. He couldn't help but laughed when the rest of the ex-Seigaku regular teased him to be always Tezuka's right hand. He didn't mind, though. It's nice to be a manager, just like when he was the vice-captain.

"Good evening, Oishi!" Syuuki greeted as he walked into the living room.

"Good evening, Syuuki. Sorry for coming this late"

"It's okay. It must be something important, right?" Oishi nodded and took a seat and put a yellow folder on the table.

"What's that?' Tezuka asked, taking a seat beside his wife and immediately took the folder to his hand. He opened the folder and was greeted by a picture of a man complete with some files. The man had raven hair with blue eyes. The smirk on his face was enough for Tezuka to know that this man is full of himself because he was good. It was like Echizen's smirk.

"That's Kudokawa Juminoshi, your first opponent for the Japan Tennis Tournament," Oishi pointed at the picture.

"Wow, he's handsome," Syuuki said, smiling. Tezuka turned to her with an annoyed look on his face which said _'Seriously?'_, earning a giggle from her.

"What? I just stated a fact. You're more handsome anyway, Kunimitsu..." Syuuki said, giggling. Tezuka shook his head and covered the picture with the pile of papers.

"That's his file. Everything is there. How many times he won, how many times he lost, how many tournaments he participates, everything," Oishi said, observing Tezuka's emotionless face.

"Oishi, why is this file name 'victims'?"

"Because they are victims," Oishi sighed. "Kudokawa had a reputation for being a very violent in the court. He didn't hesitant to injure his opponent as long as he wins. The worst thing is that he likes to hit the ball to a particular place in the body that goes unnoticeable at first but causes damage in the next minutes."

"Kunimitsu..." Fuji whispered. Tezuka looked at her and forced a smile.

"I'll be careful, don't worry" He assured her. Tezuka's hazel eyes looked at the picture and he could swear that the smirk on Kudokawa widen slightly.

To be continued…

**AN:** Here the second chapter. Sorry for long wait... Hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Thank you a lot my beta,Serika Ootori, for correcting and giving me some advices...I really appreciate them. Sorry if you find some weird sentences. I knew those sentence were wrong and didn't make any sense but forgot to change them. Thank you..I'll pay attention more. Here the next chapter. Hope you like it.

**A Dent in the Heaven**

**Chapter 3**

-Fuji Enterprises, 05.00 pm-

Tezuka Syuuki titled her head as she examined the papers in front of her. She frowned when she observed the financial reports of her company. She could felt something was wrong. There was no way her company lost this huge amount of money in a short time.

"Saya, can you come here?" Syuuki called her secretary. A young woman in her early thirties came in.

"When will the next board meeting be held?"

"In two weeks, ma'am," Saya said shortly.

"Tell them that we will have an emergency meeting on Friday," Syuuki said, gathering her belongings.

"Call Kazuki-san and tell him that I need the latest reports of the projects the company are doing and also. No, scratch that! Tell Kazuki-san to invite the people who are responsible for the projects to come into the board meeting. Make a schedule for me, Kazuki-san, Kotoko-san and those people who are responsible for the projects on Monday if they are unable to attend."

"Yes, Tezuka-san," Saya said walking out the room with Saya on her heels. She looked at the clock before tuned around.

"Oh and Saya!"

"Yes, ma'am," Saya looked up from her notebook and pushed her glasses up, a habit that always reminded her of her own husband.

"Go home, your work here is done today," she said, smiling. Saya smiled a bit and walked on her table.

-Sport Centre, 04:00 pm-

Tezuka looked at the calendar on the wall to check the date of his first match. His hazel eyes moved from the blue circle around the date of his match to a certain date inside the red circle. He smiled. It would be his 16th wedding anniversary with Syuuki in two days. He sat down and his brain was working on the gift he should give to his wife. His wife had a unique taste so he needed to find something unusual for her.

Tezuka sighed when his usually-smart brain couldn't find any gift for her. He tried to remember each gift he had given Syuuki on their previous anniversaries. He had given diamond, cars, some expensive frames that were craved beautifully to protect her precious pictures, romantic dinners in the high-class restaurant and his own house with him cooking, even doing the household works for them and taking care of baby Shin the whole week (Fuji's personal request). Tezuka shook his head and looked at his watch. It was late already. His attention switched from the numbers to the golden watch on his wrist. It was Syuuki's gift to him on their 7th anniversary. He smiled when he remembered that day.

_**Flashback**_

_Tezuka smiled in satisfaction at the table he had set in the garden. He was proud of his own work. Today was their 4th anniversary and he wanted to give both of them a nice romantic dinner. He had put lanterns everywhere to create a wonderful view. A table covered in white cloth was set in the middle of the garden which was full of sakura trees, red, pink, and white roses, orchids and stargazer lilies. A small pond with a few lotuses completed the beautiful view. Three candles were lit on the middle of the table with pot of cacti among them. Two big plates of delicious food had been prepared courtesy of Ayana and Yoshiko (Tezuka couldn't cook after all)._

_Tezuka's cell phone rang when he finally finished the last touch of his masterpiece._

_**She's ready**_

_Tezuka smiled. He quickly checked his tux and everything before went to the gate to greet his beloved wife. A black sedan came to his few minutes later and Ayana came out from the car smiling happily. Tezuka took a deep breath when Syuuki came into the view blindfolded. She was pouted cutely as she was led to him._

_"Okay Syuu... now we will leave you here," Yoshiko said._

_"What? You're leaving me here?" Syuuki panicked. Tezuka chuckled and held her shoulders._

_"Don't worry, they're leaving you with me," he whispered. Syuuki sighed in relief and gripped his hands tightly._

_"Oh... I thought they were leaving me all alone here. Blindfolded and all," Tezuka chuckled as he kissed her cheek._

_"I will take care of her," Tezuka said as Ayana and Yoshiko giggled and entered the car. Tezuka watched as their mothers were out of his sight before carefully led Fuji to the garden._

_"Kunimitsu?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"You will not do anything funny to me right?"_

_Tezuka held back a sudden urge to laugh._

_"What?" [who said this? If it's Tezuka then put it on the line above where it mentions his name if not then put in on the line below with Syuu's]_

_"Well, you said you'll take care of me. I'm not sick or something so you must be planning something. Saa... I will return your favor, you know," Syuuki said._

_Tezuka gulped. "I am planning something for you but it's nothing bad, Syuu. Don't worry," he assured._

_"Okay, stop here" Tezuka stood behind her and slowly took off the blindfold. Tezuka felt a satisfaction spread through his body when Syuuki gasped and looked around in awe. He was happy, she liked it. Syuuki turned around and immediately gave him a passionate kiss. Tezuka smiled smugly as they broke the kiss._

_"You like it?" Syuuki wiped some tears from her eyes and nodded, unable to say a word._

_"Yes, thank you...!"_

_"Happy anniversary, Syuu"_

_"Happy anniversary, Kunimitsu."_

_Both of them sat down on the chair and enjoying the meals. Tezuka couldn't help but to stare at his wife while they were eating. Syuuki was radiant with happiness as she ate the food, glanced at him now and then and looked around the beautiful garden._

_"I can't believe you were able to make our garden this beautiful," Syuuki said, looking at him lovingly._

_"Well, all I simply added the lanterns and set this table, nothing more. It was you who make this garden beautiful with all the flowers you planted."_

_"I know," Syuuki said arrogantly. Tezuka shook his head in disbelief._

_Once they finished their meals, Tezuka put the plates away. He took out a small box from his pocket and put it on the table._

_"It's your gift."_

_"Really?"_

_Tezuka nodded. He pushed the box to Syuuki who immediately opened it. Syuuki smiled widely when she saw a pair of earring she saw in a jewelry shop a few days ago._

_"It's beautiful...," she said. She opened her sharp blue eyes and looked at Tezuka with a thoughtful look on her face._

_"I have a gift for you too, Kunimitsu. Come on!" Syuuki said, grabbing Tezuka's hand and led him to the house._

_"What gift?"_

_"You'll find out later...," Syuuki said sweetly. She led him to their bedroom and pushed him to the bed. She winked at him and made her way to her wardrobe. She was thankful that they had a walk in closet. She looked around to search for a forgotten gift from Yukimura on their wedding day. _

_"Yes!" She shouted happily when she found the box she had kept. She quickly opened it and smiled when he saw the familiar gift from years ago. It was a sexy night gown that Yukimura had given her as wedding gift. She had forgotten about it. Yukimura gave her two of them, one black and one purple one. She wore the black one at their wedding night and kept the other one in its box._

_She took a deep breath and quickly changed. She smiled at her reflection on the mirror. The thin gown was a very short nightgown that reached 10 inches above her knees and the top looked like strapless (it had two thin straps to her back). It was the very same nightgown she wore when Sanada covered Tezuka's eyes._

_Syuuki slowly opened the door and walked out, swinging her hips. Fuji smirked when Tezuka looked at her with wide eyes. She stood in front of him; hand on her hip and posing like a very seductive model. Syuuki continued smirked smugly when Tezuka's eyes travelled from her face down to her feet. Fuji leaned down, opening her eyes and smiled seductively._

_"Enjoying the view, Kunimitsu?" She purred. Tezuka raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Syuuki pouted and slowly closed the distance between their lips. When their lips were only millimeters apart, Syuuki leaned back, giggling when Tezuka narrowed his eyes at her._

_Syuuki pulled Tezuka up by his tie and looked up into his eyes. She ran her hand from his neck to his chest when she felt his arms circling her small waist. She closed her eyes when Tezuka nuzzled into her neck and bit her lips when he bit it softly._

_"Happy anniversary, Kunimitsu," she purred into his ear and giggled when Tezuka bent down and swept her legs up. She kissed his neck as Tezuka layed her down onto the soft bed._

_"Happy anniversary, Syuuki," she heard him whisper before his lips crashed down onto hers._

_**End Flashback**_

Tezuka sighed happily as he walked out of the sports center. He quickly got into his car and drove away. He arrived at his home soon. It was a good thing his house was near the sport center, so he could go home quickly and spend time with his family. Tezuka walked inside and greeted by a very messy living room. Toys, papers, crayons, tennis balls, dolls, and snacks were everywhere. Tezuka frowned and quickly put his tennis bag on its usual place before walking around to find his children.

Tezuka's ears caught a sound of hysterical laughter from the garden. He couldn't help but let out a small smile. His children's laugh always had that effect on him. He raised an eyebrow when he saw his children were soaking wet and covered with dirt. Shin was holding a laughing Ai in his arms while Ren was happily shooting them with a large amount of water. Tezuka leaned on the doorway as he watched Shin try to avoid the water from the water monster Ren, while carefully steadily his sister in his arms. Unfortunately, Shin was running in circles and when he was in front of Tezuka, he suddenly ducked; making Ren sprayed the water to his father.

The children were staring at their father in shock. They were too scared to say something. Shin bit his lips as he saw his father frowned and looked at them with a small glare. The tension was thick on the air but soon it disappeared when laughter was heard behind Tezuka. Tezuka turned around and saw his wife was laughing. Apparently she had watched the whole thing.

"Aarghh!" Syuuki screamed when water was sprayed to her. She saw Tezuka smirking at her. She narrowed her eyes when he saw the water sprayer in his hand. Syuuki immediately took off her high heels and ran to her small family. Ai and Ren shrieked in delight when Syuuki snatched the sprayer off her husband's hand and began to shoot them. Tezuka took Ren into his arms, while Shin took Ai. Both father and the eldest son with the twin in their arms ran away from the mother who had the water sprayer in her hands.

Tezuka put the last toy into the basket. He was cleaning the messy living room with the help of his children as Syuuki prepared the dinner. He smiled in amusement when he saw the twins observing the now-clean living room with their hands on their hips and a smug expression on their faces. Shin shook his head and walked out the living room to the kitchen where his mother was busy.

"Come one, dinner will be ready in few minutes," Tezuka said, taking the big basket in his hand. The twins shriek happily and ran to the kitchen, ignoring their father's warning.

"Kunimitsu!"

"Coming, dear!"

Tezuka sat down beside Ren as Syuuki and Shin put the last bowls on the table. Ai and Ren were eyeing their favorite food happily. They were more than ready to attack the food as soon as possible.

"Itadakimasu!" Ren immediately dragged the plate in front of him, earning a loud protest from his sister who was sitting opposite him.

"Ren!" Tezuka warned.

"But Otou-chan, it was my favorite food!" he whined.

"It's my favourite too!" Ai claimed. Tezuka shook her head and looked at the puppy dogs eyes in front of him from the twins.

"Ai, come here! Sit beside Ren!" Tezuka said.

"NO! I want to sit here!" Ai said stubbornly.

"Ren, sit beside your sister," Tezuka turned to the boy. The boy tried to protest but caught a 'You-know-why-you-should-do-this' look from his father. Ren frowned.

_"Ren, you're Ai's big brother. You have to love her, protect her and sometimes let her have her way, okay?" _

Ren pouted as he remembered his grandfather's word. He quickly jumped off his chair and sat beside her once Shin moved to sit on his previous chair. His pouted expression disappeared when a kiss was landed on his cheek from his sister. Ren smiled brightly at her before dragged the plate of their favorite food in front of them and they began devoured it quickly. Shin looked at them in amusement, especially when he caught a relief expression on his parents. _'God knows what happens if there two little demons throw a tantrum...'_

Tezuka quickly opened his laptop once he entered his bedroom. After dinner and movie time with his family, bed time approached for the twins and Syuuki tugged them to bed. Tezuka decided to take the advantage of it by browsing for a gift for Syuuki. Tezuka's eyes swept the latest jewelries on the online shop. He frowned when he couldn't find any earrings, bracelets or necklaces that Syuuki would like. Most of them are diamonds, something he had given Syuuki years ago.

Tezuka's hazel eyes caught a certain pearl necklace. It was beautiful and matched his wife. Syuuki was no ordinary woman who loved diamonds and shiny things adorned her jewelry box. She just picked something most people would not. A pearl necklace was so rare these days. Tezuka even had forgotten the last time he saw one. It seemed that most women preferred diamonds, rubies or gold now. It was perfect. The pearl necklace would look beautiful on her slender neck.

Tezuka quickly wrote down the phone number on his notebook and closed his laptop, in case Syuuki entered the room and caught him. Tezuka smiled in satisfaction as he finally find a gift for his wife.

"What's with the smile?" Syuuki's usual soft voice was heard. Tezuka quickly closed his note and turned around. Syuuki was standing in front of the wardrobe, trying to find her pajamas. Tezuka stood up and walked to the bed before lying down on it.

"Nothing...," Tezuka said.

"Really?" Syuuki asked, without looking at him. She was too busy stripping down her clothes. Tezuka hummed as his eyes didn't leave his wife. He was enjoying his wife's half naked form too much to let out some words. Fuji joined him on the bed, smiling as she crawled to him. Tezuka grinned and took her into his arms. His smiled faded a bit however when he saw a tired look on in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Syuuki shook her head and curled up on his chest like a cat.

"Syuu... come on!" Tezuka caressed his wife's brown hair.

"Just some problems in the company. [Fragment sentence, revise it.] Don't worry about it! I can solve it, I'm sure I can," Syuuki said although it seemed more like she was trying to convince herself.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay then, let's sleep. You're exhausted, I'm exhausted and tomorrow we will have a long day," Tezuka said, closing his eyes and wrapped his arms around his wife's small form. Syuuki nodded before joining him.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN : Here it is the next chapter of A Dent in The Heaven. Thank you for my wonderful beta, Serika Ootori. Hope you enjoy it.**

**A Dent in The Heaven**

**Chapter 4**

Tezuka smiled as he watched his eldest son dropped his body onto the floor. He was covered in sweat.

"You're getting good," Tezuka said. Shin grinned at the compliment his father gave him. It wasn't everyday Tezuka gave compliments, only when Shin did improve well in his eyes, which is very rare because being "good" in Tezuka Kunimitsu's eyes was like being "very amazing" in ordinary people's eyes.

"Thanks!" Shin replied breathlessly. He closed his eyes as he enjoyed the gentle breeze passed him.

SMACK!

Shin fell onto the hard ground of the court. His hand was holding his head as he moaned painfully. His blue eyes looked around and found a yellow tennis ball lied few feet from him.

"Shin, are you okay?" Tezuka asked his son but received no answer.

"Sorry!" A girl's voice rang out. Shin looked up. A girl with short silver hair was running to him. The girl stopped in front of him and offered a small apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry. My friend hit the ball too hard. Did it hit you?" She asked, looking at Shin's hand which was still holding his poor head. Shin slowly let his anger go. The culprit was this girl's friend, which meant that it was a girl as well. He shouldn't hit a girl.

"It's alright. It's fine," he said as he handed the ball back. The girl took it and smiled gratefully.

"Thank you... Oh, Tezuka Kunimitsu-san!" The girl's attention left Shin when she spotted Tezuka sitting on the bench. Shin looked at his father in wonder. Did his father know this girl?

"Rumi-san, how are you?" Tezuka stood up and walked to the two teenagers. Shin raised an eyebrow when he heard it. It looked like his father really knew this girl.

"I'm fine thank you. My father is wondering when you will have a match with him again." The girl said cheerfully.

"Of course, he is," Tezuka muttered, "Well, I will contact him if I have an opportunity to have a match with him."

"Thank you so much, Tezuka-san. Um... Ano, is this your son?" the girl, Rumi, looked at Shin with a wary look. Shin raised his eyebrows when she looked at him carefully.

"Yes, he is. His name is Tezuka Shin."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rumi. Well, remember this, Shin-kun. Since you're Tezuka Kunimitsu's son, I will be your rival and I will beat you one day. Be prepared of my great skill!" Rumi said seriously before she bowed to Tezuka and walked away, leaving a confused Tezuka heir behind.

"Father, who is she?" he asked curiously. Tezuka glanced at him before walked to the bench and put everything into the bag.

"Atobe Rumi, Atobe Keigo's daughter," Tezuka said shortly. Shin's eyes widen in surprise. Atobe Keigo's daughter? He was challenged by Atobe Keigo's daughter?

"I-I don't know Atobe Keigo has a daughter? Who is the mother?" Shin asked as he followed his father. Tezuka just raised an eyebrow at him without saying anything.

"Father!" Shin whined.

-Fuji Enterprises-

Syuuki looked at the cover of the book wistfully. She opened the first page and smiled when she found the author dedicate the novel for her.

"Seiichi-neechan..." She whispered the name. Fuji looked at her cellphone for a moment before dialing the familiar name.

"Moshi-moshi?" a soft voice said from the other line. Syuuki smiled.

"Seiichi-chan..."

"Syuuki? Syuuki, it has been a while! How are you?" Syuuki smiled. She missed her voice.

"I'm fine. How are you? I'm sure you're quite busy now huh, Tenshi?" Syuuki chuckled when Seiichi started to laugh.

"Heh, I'm happy you don't forget about it, Syuuki." Seiichi said. Syuuki sighed when she heard a hint of sadness in Seiichi's voice.

"I'm sorry I stopped writing with you, Nee-chan. Since Dad's death, I have to take over one of family companies. I don't have time to write anymore." Syuuki said. She missed times when she and Seiichi walked around the city to find some inspiration. How Sanada and Tezuka would be in panic because they couldn't find them, how they used their puppy eyes to melt the two stoic men, how they would fight over small details for the characters and such... she really missed that.

"It's okay. You still give me some advices every time I don't have any inspirations, although I missed our time together..."

"Sorry, but well, I'm willing to share some ideas for you. I heard you're planning to write a new book." Syuuki said, laying her head on the table when she felt a headache came.

"I am. I have some things in my mind but I haven't write even a single word. Everything hasn't fallen in a good harmony yet. Well, maybe you could give me some names for the main characters."

"How many?"

"Just two boys and two girls. It's a detective story."

"Detective, huh... let's see..." Syuuki looked at the picture on her table.

"Shin and Ren?" she said cheekily.

"That's your sons, Syuuki. Think of other ones," both women laughed.

"Hmm... I cannot think right now. I will tell you later, okay!" Syuuki said. Seiichi hummed on the other line.

"Syuuki?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Syuuki sighed.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You sound like you're holding back pain. What's wrong? Are you sick?" Syuuki smiled a little when she heard wariness in Seiichi's voice. Syuuki messaged her head unconsciously.

"I'm fine. Just small headache." She said, closing her eyes when a sharp pain crossed her head. Her head hurt so much since last night and she didn't know why. She hoped it was only because of exhaustion. She had an important meeting in three days about the future of her company. Not to mention she was having a good conversation with Seiichi right now. She didn't want to spoil the nice talk between them.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Syuuki said as she tried to restrain the pain.

"Okay then. Ah, Syuu-chan, I'm sorry. I have to go now," Seiichi said sadly. Syuuki sighed in disappointed.

"Oh okay."

"I'm so sorry"

"It's alright, Seiichi-neechan."

"Listen, if you're sick, you should take a rest and please do not force yourself. I want to meet you in few days and I want to meet a beautiful woman in a healthy condition not a zombie of a woman with dark circles under her eyes, an underweight body and a tired miserable face," Seiichi said seriously. Syuuki let out a chuckle before said ok and hung up.

"Damn it, my head…" Syuuki moaned as she put her head on the cold wooden table.

Later, Syuuki heard a knock on her door. It must be Saya. Syuuki had ordered her to find some painkiller or whatever medicine she could found to solve the headache. She nodded to Saya, who peeked, and soon Fuji found a glass of water with aspirin in front of her.

"Tezuka-san, are you okay?" Saya asks her worriedly as she put the glass and aspirin on the table.

"I'm okay, just a headache…" She said, trying to smile. She quickly took the aspirin. Saya looked at her boss silently. She would have to call her husband to pick Syuuki up. There was no way she let Syuuki drive in this state.

"I think you should go home and take a rest, Tezuka-san." Saya said, looking at the woman worriedly. When Syuuki didn't say anything, Saya grabbed the phone on the table and began to call her boss' husband.

"Moshi moshi," a deep voice answered.

"Moshi moshi, Tezuka-san. I am calling to inform you that Syuuki-san isn't feeling very well." Saya said.

"How is she?" Tezuka asked quickly. Saya could hear some noises and she figured that he was getting ready to pick Syuuki up before she even asked.

"She is so pale, Tezuka-san. When I asked her she said she had a headache."

"Keep her company her, Saya-san. I'm on my way," with that Tezuka hung up the phone. Once Saya put down the phone, she walked out the office to get some water for Syuuki.

"Here drink this, Tezuka-san," Saya handed Syuuki the water and few pills of aspirin. Syuuki accepted the glass and the pills gratefully before forcing them down on her throat. Saya helped Syuuki to the sofa to lie down before sitting on the empty chair beside her.

About fifteen minutes later, Syuuki's office door was opened and Tezuka walked in, in hurry. Saya quickly stood up and bowed a little. Tezuka nodded at her and immediately to his wife's side.

"How is she?"

"She fell asleep few minutes after I gave her aspirin, Tezuka-san." Saya said.

"Saya-san, could you please get me Syuuki's bag? I'll bring her home." Tezuka said, wrapping his jacket on Syuuki's small frame. Saya nodded before walking to the big wooden table. She put Syuuki's few important folders and cellphone into the bag.

"I'll bring this for you, Tezuka-san. Your hands are full with Syuuki-san." Tezuka nodded at her with gratitude and took Fuji into his arms. Saya walked out the office first and held the door open for Tezuka before grabbing her own bag and walked out behind him.

-Tezuka's house-

"Wha – " Fuji blinked few times. Her headache wasn't as bad as before and when she opened her eyes, she was greeted immediately by two small faces of her twins.

"Wei, Mommy wakes up!" Ren shouted happily.

"Ren, I told you not to wake Mommy," Tezuka's gentle but stern voice reached Syuuki's ears and she smiled a bit. She slowly sat up.

"Take it easy, Syuuki." Tezuka said as he helped her up. Syuuki smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I want a kiss too!" Ai whined. Both the twins crawled onto her laps and Syuuki kissed both their cheeks, earning a giggle from both of them.

"What time is it?"

"It's almost dinner time. I have prepared a hot bath for you." Tezuka said, sitting in front of the most important people in his life.

"Thank you,"

"How're you feeling?"

"Better. I don't have the headache anymore but I feel so tired." Syuuki said, rubbing her eyes.

"You can sleep after you have dinner,"

"Yes, Mommy! And tomorrow we're going to the zoo!" Ren said excitedly. Syuuki raised an eyebrow at the boy

"Really?" Both the twin nodded excitedly.

"Yes, we will see monkeys, elephants, deer, birds and snakes and tigers and bears and... And many things," Ai said while Ren nodded at every animal she mentioned.

"Come one, you two. Let Mommy have a nice hot bath and we will have dinner," Tezuka said.

"Can we have cookies before dinner, Daddy?" Ren said, jumping off the bed. Syuuki sighed in relief when he landed safely on the floor.

"No," Tezuka said, picking up Ai from Syuuki's lap before landing a sweet kiss on Syuuki's cheek, a gesture which Ai followed.

"But Grandma said that I should eat more so I can be big and tall like you," Ren complained.

"Yes, eat more vegetables not cookies, Ren," Tezuka said as he walked out the room.

"I don't like vegetables!" Ren followed his father out the room as he continued to complain.

"It will make you tall and strong boy,"

"But I don't see Batman or Sentai Rangers eat vegetables and they're still strong and kick some butts!" Syuuki chuckled and shook her head when her son continued to give any reasons that came into the head of his. Syuuki walked into the bathroom and sighed happily. She was really in need of a nice, hot bath.

-Next morning-

Syuuki sat down on the bench as she watched her sons and daughter happily watching two bears wrestled. Tezuka was around somewhere, buying all of them drinks. She giggled every time Shin had to slap his brother's hand gently when it slipped between the wires. Ren glared at him before crossing his arms on his chest and the repeated the same action in few seconds.

"I want to touch it!" Ren complained when a small baby bear came closer to them. His small hand was ready to, once again, slip inside the wires.

"It's dangerous, Ren!" Shin said, glared at him.

"Shin, Ai, Ren, here, come, drink!" Syuuki called them when her sharp blue eyes caught the sight of Tezuka. Tezuka sat beside her as he watched his twins ran to the while Shin kept an eye on them. Ren shouted happily as his chocolate milkshake was handed to him.

"Let's toast!" Re said.

"Ren, do you even know what 'toast' is?" Shin asked, looking at his baby brother in wonder.

"Of course I know. I saw it on the TV. People raise their glasses like this and said toast!" Ren said as he mimicked what he had seen on TV proudly. Tezuka and Syuuki chuckled when Shin shook his head in disbelief.

"Let's toast, ne..." Syuuki said, raising her drink, which was just a mineral bottle.

"Yay!"

-Zoo Parking Lot-

Syuuki rubbed her temples. Her headache came again when they were walking to the parking lot. Tezuka asked her to just wait on the bench where their car would pass by so here she was, waiting for Tezuka to pass by with the twins while Shin followed his father to get the car. Syuuki glanced at the twins who sat calmly beside her. She smiled a little.

"Urgh!" She moaned quietly when a sharp pain crossed her head. God, she hated it. Syuuki closed her eyes, trying to erase the pain until Tezuka came.

"Look at that!" Ren's voice made Syuuki opened her eyes. Her eyes widen when she saw Ren was running to catch whatever it was. Syuuki stoop up quickly but only could stare in horror when a car with high speed was coming to where Ren was.

"REN!"

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Dent in the Heaven**

**Chapter 5**

Syuuki froze when Ren's small body was hit by the car. Ren's body was thrown feet away from her. His blue eyes wised in horror when she didn't heard scream or groan from the small boy. Without second though, Fuji ran to the fallen body and cradled Ren's body. Ai was beside her, already crying her heart out.

"Ren! Ren!" She shook the boy. Her eyes went panic when she saw blood began to cover his small body. Blood was running down his head as well. Syuuki pressed her body above Ren's chest. She shook his body again after she discovered a weak beat of his heart.

"Kunimitsu!" she screamed as loud as she could. People were beginning to gather around her. Some of them already had their phone out, calling the ambulance. Syuuki's blue eyes were filled with tears when Tezuka and their eldest son came into the view.

"What happen?" Tezuka asked, kneeling beside her and softly hit Ren's cheek. Shin was holding Ai in his arms, trying to calm her down.

"The ambulance is coming, Sir." A woman in blue dress said. Syuuki sent a grateful look at her before turning her attention back to her unconscious son. Tezuka was putting his ear above Ren's chest. He was trying to hear Ren's heartbeat. Few minutes later, the ambulance came and without waiting anymore, Tezuka brought Ren inside.

"Shin, you go to the hospital with your mother and Ai. I will bring the car." Tezuka said. Shin nodded and immediately got inside the ambulance. Syuuki watched hopelessly as some paramedic did many things she didn't quite understand. As long as they could save her boy, he didn't care.

"Mommy..." a small whimper brought Syuuki's attention to her eldest son who was carrying Ai. Ai's face was wet with tears and she buried her small face onto Syuuki's shirt once she was settled in her mother's embrace.

"Will Ren be alright?"

"Y-Yes, he will be. He will be alright, Ai. Don't worry!" Syuuki said softly. It was like she was trying to convince herself than her daughter. She rubbed Ai's back, tying to calm the sniffling girl down. Her blue eyes caught Shin's and she mouthed "Ren'll be alright," to him. She smiled when Shin took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Once they arrived at the hospital, the paramedics brought Ren straight into ICU. Syuuki bit her lip as she watched her son was brought into a bright white room without her by his side. She sat on the plastic chair and buried her face in Ai's soft brown hair. She looked up when she felt someone sat beside her.

"It was my fault." She said. Tears ran down her cheek.

"Syuu-"

"I supposed to watch him. I-"

"Syuu, listen to me!" Tezuka cradled his wife's face into his large hand. His hazel brown eyes bored into Syuuki's blue ones.

"It wasn't your fault. It was an accident. Now, let's pray that Ren is doing fine there. He needs you to be strong so when he opens his eyes, he will be able to enjoy your love and warmth. Please Syuu, be strong..." Tezuka said softly. Syuuki nodded before letting her husband enveloped her little body in his strong arms.

"Mommy..." Ai's small voice caught her attention. Syuuki kissed her daughter's head before closing her eyes and leaned deeper to Tezuka's embrace. Tezuka should felt fear gnawing inside him. He shook his head as he kept his face straight. He needed to be strong for his family. Especially with Syuuki blaming herself because of this.

Few minutes later, a man in white coat walked out the emergency room. His face was not too happy as he approached the Tezukas. He sighed as he stopped in front of Tezuka and his wife who were immediately on their feet.

"Is my son alright?" Syuuki asked, trying to catch a glint of hope in the doctor's eyes.

"I'm sorry but I have to inform you that your son is in coma right now. His head hit the asphalt pretty hard. It caused a trauma. We will do some tests to find out more about it." Fuji tried to hold back her tears as she listened to the doctor. However, her effort was useless since the tears began to fell down her cheeks.

"Can we see him?"

"You can see him after we move him into his own room."

"Thank you, sensei" Tezuka said, taking a firm hold of his wife. His eyes moved to Ai who was sobbing quietly in her mother's arm. She didn't really understand what the doctor said but she knew something wasn't right based on her mother's tears. Tezuka looked at his son who was standing behind him. Shin's face was just like his but sadness was clear in his blue eyes.

"It's going to be alright." He whispered, enough for both Syuuki and Shin to hear. Syuuki buried her face into his neck as Shin put his hand on his mother's shoulder. Hopefully, everything would turn out alright.

-Fuji Enterprises-

Syuuki grabbed her head. Exhaustion was eating her from both inside and outside. Her head was not getting better and if possible it was getting worse. She had refused Tezuka's offer to bring her to doctor. He even persuaded her to check herself when every time they were in hospital but she just shook her head. Her son already made her family worry to death and she didn't want them to worry about her too.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" Saya's voice made her turn her head to the door.

"Yes, I... I just need to go to the bathroom." Syuuki forced a smile as she got up.

"You have the meeting in an hour." Fuji nodded as she walked into the bathroom in her office. She couldn't help but winced when she saw her reflection on the mirror. She looked like she didn't sleep for days, well she didn't. Heavy black bags were under eyes and with her very pale face and messy hair, she looked like hell.

Fuji sighed and washed her face before walking out the room and drank her coffee. She checked everything she needed before making her way to the meeting room. The board members were already in the room.

"Good morning, gentlemen. I was informed something important that we need to discuss right away." Fuji said, sitting on her chair and opened the files.

"I observed the new project and I found that the company lost a huge amount of money. The project is only few weeks old. It's impossible that we lost that money immediately."

"The project, according to the file, needs about 26 billion in a year to be finished. How come we already spent 10 billion in just six weeks? That's impossible!"

"What are you trying to say, Mrs. Tezuka?" one of boar members asked. Syuuki looked at him in disbelief. Was it really hard to grasp?

"I said that there's a corruption happening that make the company lost so much money. Since it is a very large project, I suspect that there is a conspiration going in this crime activity." Syuuki said. Her blue eyes were blazing.

"When I find the culprits, I will make sure they are out of Fuji Enterprises soon and will sleep inside the jail for a very long time."

TBC


End file.
